Upright containers of various sizes and configurations are used to store objects. For example in the food industry, cylindrical and rectangular containers are often used to store stacked foodstuffs such as, but not limited to, potato chips, cookies, and crackers. Prior art devices include elevating dispensers that use (1) a sling (U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,918) or (2) a vertically adjustable flexible bag (U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,915) as the lifting device. What is needed is a simple lifting device that supports and suspends objects stored in containers.